Don't Let Fear Of Striking Keep Us Out Of The Game
by ILUVGREYS-101
Summary: Mark and Callie are JUST friends but when each others relationships fall apart they realize the person they thought they were over might be the one they really need! Can Callie and Mark let the fear of striking keep them out of the game? Mark/Callie
1. Chapter 1

Mark and Callie

Chapter 1-

A/N- Please Review!!!!

A knock at Callie's door awakened her from her cold lonely bed. Her and Arizona had broken up about a month ago. She was all alone, again. When she opened the door she was surprised to see him.

"Sloan, what a nice surprise." Callie said sarcastically "What happened, you and Little Grey on the rocks?" Callie asked

"Grey and I broke up, Apparently I wasn't able to be apart of her world anymore." Mark said walking in and grabbing himself a beer.

"Just make yourself at home why don't ya" Callie said being sarcastic again.

"Hey, what's your problem?" Mark asked voice getting a little louder

"You" Callie shouted back "Little Grey breaks up with you and now you think you can just waltz in here and be my best friend again. I haven't heard from you in 2 weeks. If you didn't live right across the hall I'd think you were dead." Callie shouted as Mark walked closer and closer until there bodies were barley apart. Then he kissed her hard on the mouth and soon enough she was up against the wall.

"mm, Mark, I can't I'm sorry" Callie said backing away

"Callie I'm sorry. I'm gonna go now." Mark said not believing what he just did.

The next 2 weeks Callie and Mark barley spoke. They passed each other in the hallways, they nodded and moved on.

"Torres" Bailey shouted "What's going on with you and Sloan?" Bailey asked

"Nothing, nothing at all. Why would you ask that?" Callie said asking nervously

"Because both of you have been walking around here like someone skinned your cat." Bailey said giving Callie' that look' that could make a grown man cry.

"We kissed once. That's it and now were kind of avoiding each other." Callie admitted

"Look Torres, life is shot and time waits for no man. Go jump his bones and then deal with the aftermath." Bailey said

"I just don't know if I can deal with another heartbreak. I mean after George it was Erica after her it was Arizona, now I just don't know if I have it in me." Callie said

"Look, you can't sit around and wonder because sooner or later it will be too late. You have t find out or you will never no." Bailey said walking away

Callie thought and though about what Bailey said. What if, what if? Callie asked herself and then went off in search of Mark.

"Sloan" Derek yelled

"Shepherd, what is it?" Mark asked

"We need to talk man. What's going on with you and Torres?" He asked

"Nothing, not one thing. Why do you ask?" Mark said nervously

"Because you have been walking around here for the past 2 weeks with that look like I'm gonna kill if she doesn't talk to me." Derek said

"We kissed, more like I kissed her. She pushed me away and said she wasn't ready." Mark admitted

"Dude, go after her because if you don't someone will take her and then you will never no. Be good for her, be her man." Derek said that may have been the best advice he had ever given. So Mark was off in search for Callie. They searched and searched and searched. Neither one of them could find each other. Callie decided to take a 5 minute break at the third floor nurses station.

"Where have you been?" Mark asked walking up trying to catch his breath.

"The question is where have you been. I have looked everywhere for you." Callie said

"Callie I just wanted…."Mark was interrupted by Callie

"No, it's my turn to talk." Callie said "I thought I wasn't ready, I thought that if I got into another relationship it would end up like it always does. But I realized that we don't get second chances and time waits for no man. Life is too short to stand around and wonder. I don't want to wonder Mark, I want to know." Callie said smiling and walking up close to them, bodies barley touching.

"Callie, It won't end up like every other relationship. I promise. Calliope Torres I love you." Mark said

"I love you too." Callie said smiling and pulling him in for a kiss. While Derek and Miranda stood by and watched.

"We did good" Miranda said

"Yes we did" Derek said smiling

", I think we need to go home. I want my clothes off." Callie whispered in Mark's ear.

"Your wish is my command" Mark whispered back.

When they entered the hotel room Mark had Callie pinned against the wall kissing her hard and hands roaming everywhere. They made love that night and for the first time it wasn't just sex it was more.

"That was amazing!" Callie said smiling and kissing him on the lips again

"Very good" Mark said

"Wanna do it again?" Callie asked

"Defianatly, but I have something to ask you first." Mark said

"What" Callie said watching Mark getting down on his knees

"I know it's a little early and I know we have only been a couple for like two hours but I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Callie Torres Marry me?" Mark said . Callie was stunned, there were no words left except

"Yes Yes Yes." Callie said kissing him hard on the lips

"I love you" Callie said

"I love you too" Mark said

A/N- More? Please Review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Mark and Callie

Chapter 2

A/N- Sorry it took so long for the update!! Please Review!!

"Callie, were going to be late" Mark shouted

"I'm coming" She yelled back, Mark and Callie had been engaged for 2 weeks and almost everyone at the hospital new. Lexie wasn't happy, Arizona wasn't happy but they didn't care. They were happy.

"Let's go" Callie said ready to walk out the door.

"I left my wallet." Mark said smirking

"And you talk about me being slow" Callie said teasingly when a knock at the door came. 'Who could that be' Callie asked herself.

"Hello, can I help you?" Callie asked wondering why there was a very nice looking blonde at her door.

"Callie, who is…." Mark asked stopping dead in his tracks and not finishing his sentence.

"Mark, look at you, you haven't changed a bit." She said walking in,

"Um Mark, who's this?" Callie asked smiling

"I see, you must be the girlfriend he has going. Hi, I'm Dr. Marie Anderson, Head of Pediatric Surgery at New York Presbyterian." She said smiling "So Mark, she's a nice one. Not blonde either, there usually more your type." She said fiercly, Callie was getting madder at every word.

"Look Lady, I don't know who the hell you are thinking you can come in here and talk like that and I really don't care but that will be enough out of you." Callie yelled

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to intrude. I'll just wait until Mark is alone. Then we can do our talking." She said stroking Mark's cheek.


	3. Chapter 3

Mark and Callie

Chapter 3

After she left Callie was and Mark well he was just in shock.

"Mark, do you have anything to say?" Callie asked raising her eyebrow and picking up her purse.

"Callie please! You have to understand." Mark said grabbing her hands. "Marie Anderson is a bitch. She always has been. Great with kids but is a real ass when it comes to adults. I Love you, not her." Mark said and Callie thought she was going to melt right there.

"Were going to be late." Callie said smiling and taking Mark's hand in hers. They were going to Meredith and Derek's baby shower.

"Let's go" Marks aid squeezing Callie's hand. The next day at work Callie and Mark got off the elevator going there separate ways. Mark went to his office while Callie was in search of a resident.

"Stevens, think you can handle Ortho?" Callie asked sarcastically, annoyed that only Stevens was available.

"Sure" She replied rolling her eyes.

"Patient is in Room 2243, she needs to be prepped and ready in 10 minutes." Callie shouted turning away and walking in search of Mark. In the mean time, he was in his office doing paperwork when a knock at the door sounded.

"Marie, what are you doing here?" he asked rolling his eyes and turning back to the paperwork he needed to finish

"I came to bring you back to New York, and I'm here for a case." She said smiling and leaning over his desk, her cleavage showing from her low cut top. "It's where you belong. It's your home Mark, Not here."she said stroking his cheek once again.

"Don't you remember the good times we had. The bath tub, the hospital. Remember when you were on that whole 'get into shape kick' and we went jogging every morning together until the snow came and you slipped on that piece of ice." She said smiling and a smirk forming on Mark's lips just as Callie walked in.

"Mark, the chief……" Callie said stopping when she saw that slut over Mark's Desk. She then turned towards the door and walked out.

"Callie, it's not what you think!" Mark yelled down the hallway. "I love you" he screamed. When she turned back around Mark thought he had accomplished something.

"Sometimes Love isn't enough." Callie said taking off the ring Mark gave her and handing it to him. "I'm sorry." Callie said walking away.


	4. Chapter 4

Mark and Callie

Chapter 4-

A/N- Thanks for the Reviews!

"Callie, wait please!" Mark shouted "Dammit" he whispered with Marie standing beside him.

"Now that she's gone we can be together Mark!" Marie said smiling and taking his hand.

"No, I hate you. You have ruined everything." Mark said jerking away his hand.

"Mark please, we can do this, come back to New York and we can open a practice together. Please Mark." Marie said

"I'm sorry, I've moved on and you need to as well. I love Callie." Mark said shaking his head and turning in search of Callie.

"Sloan" the Chief yelled, Mark turned around even though he wanted to ignore him and his on going conversations about a quiet board and all that shit.

"What" he yelled not realizing how he sounded.

"You want to tell me why I have a crying ortho resident in my office claiming she quits, I may be wrong but I assuming it's because of a certain plastic surgeon and my neo-natal consult." The chief said

"Thank you Chief!" Mark said running towards his office. "I promise I will explain later" Mark yelled back and continued running.

"Sloan" the Chief called back and Mark stopped already halfway down the hallway.

"Yeah" Mark sid stopping to catch his breath.

"No running in the hospital" he said smiling "Oh and Sloan, you hurt her again and I will hurt you" he said giving his warningly glance.

When Mark got in the Chief's office he looked in only to see Callie sitting on his couch balling her eyes out. He knocked lightly and walked in.

"Cal" Mark said his heart aching knowing that he did this to her.

"Mark, just go away please." Callie said

"Callie, I know you think that something happened with me and her but it didn't. There was not time for us to do anything and even if there was I wouldn't want to. I love you Callie. Please understand!" Mark said taking her hands in his.

"Mark, Please" Callie said waving her hands.

"Callie, I bought you this and I was planning on giving it to you at our wedding night but I think this could be an appropriate time." Mark said pulling out a keychain.

"I bought you this because you're the key to my heart. If I didn't have you I wouldn't be me. I love you Calliope Torres and I want to marry you, have kids with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Mark said handing her a heart shaped key chain.

"Mark, I love you to, so much and I do want to marry you, but I want to know what happened between you and her back in New York before I can do that." Callie said smiling.

"Okay, I was just out of Medical School, it was my first year of residency and she was hot not like you of course but still. We met at a conference and we got together. She was everything I ever wanted. On Valentine's Day of my second year of residency I asked her to marry me and she said yes. About 2 months after that, the day before our wedding I found her in an on-call room with a endocrinologist. She told me she didn't love me anymore and it was a mistake. She left 2 weeks after that for Mass. Gen. and never looked back. This is the first I heard from her in years." Mark said

"Mark, I'm so sorry." Callie said

"I'm not" Mark said smiling knowing Callie was looking at him like 'what the hell'. "Because if she hadn't screwed up I wouldn't be here with you." Mark said smiling and kissing her hard on the lips and soon enough Callie was on her back in the Chief's office.

"Mark, were in the Chief's office." Callie said laughing.

"Home. Now. Bed." Mark ordered

"Let's go" Callie said walking out of the Chief's office.

"Dr. Torres, I presume you want your job back?" He asked smiling

"If you'll still have me Chief!" Callie said smiling back

"Of course" he said

When they got back to the hotel Mark had Callie pinned to the door as soon as it shut. Things were good , this was good.

A/N- Next Chapter will be the last! Review!!


End file.
